


日本語訳：常客 - Regulars by irisbleufic

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: ある場所に一定期間住んでいたり頻繁に訪れていれば、必ず誰かの目に留まる。その「誰か」に、自分たちは気付かなかったとしても。





	日本語訳：常客 - Regulars by irisbleufic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regulars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056270) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



> この作品はirisbleufic様の「Regulars」を日本語訳したものです。日常生活の中で見かけた天使と悪魔を「少し不思議なふたり」として捉えただけの、個人的に大好きなモブ視点の物語です。翻訳を快諾してくださったirisbleufic様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you irisbleufic, for allowing me to translate this lovely work into Japanese!

 

 

 

**メイフェア**

  
ハリエットはテレビの音量をしばし下げて、耳をすませた。あの足音はよくよく知っている。理由のひとつは、足音の持ち主が上の階に住んでもう１０年ほどになるから。ただここまで記憶に残るのはなぜなのか、長いこと自分でもうまく説明できなかった。やがてその理由に気づいた自分を、彼女は誇らしく思った。それは今まで聞いたことがないくらい、彼の足音が軽やかで素早いからだ。柔らかくて滑らかで、まるでほとんど地面に触れていないかのように。  
  
彼のことはそれなりの頻度で見かける。たいていはお洒落なシャツにダークカラーのズボン、そして上等な上着を着ていたが、鋭利そのものといった感じの身体つきは隠しきれていない。実際、かなり細身なのだ。にも関わらず、彼の身のこなしは優雅だった ― 俊敏なヘビのごとく。  
  
滅多にないことだが、ふたりが同じタイミングで帰宅したとき、彼はいつも彼女のためにドアを開け、きまり悪そうな笑みを浮かべる。どことなく飢えたジェームズ・ディーン風のハンサムだ、とハリエットは思う。ただし彼はいつも必ず黒の高級なサングラスをしているため、いまだに瞳の色を知らなかった。彼女の息子も昔同じサングラスをかけていたので、あれが高級なのだと知っている。  
（20年前に大好きな自分のスポーツカーで事故死した時も、息子はそのサングラスをかけていた。）  
  
一度、彼の名前をたずねたことがある。半年前、腕いっぱいに植木鉢を抱えた彼が階段を上がるのを手伝ったときのことだ。彼はまるで使い慣れていないかのように、覚束ない手つきで鍵を部屋の鍵穴に差し込みながら、数秒沈黙した。「アンソニーです」とようやく言った彼は、急いで植木鉢を拾い上げた。「よろしくどうも」とつけ加え、背中で背後のドアを押し開けながら、室内へ後ずさっていった。「それと、ありがとう」  
彼が舌足らずなのはもったいない、とハリエットは思った。人がどれだけ残酷になれるか知っている彼女も、決してお喋りな方ではなかったけれど。  
  
一歩間違えれば、ハリエットはアンソニーのことをいわゆる孤独で陰鬱とした会社員で、やがて自殺願望を芽生かせる類の人間だと考えていたかもしれない。だが彼は、どこか社会生活にも似たものを送っているようだった。彼が越してきてから1年ほどして、1～2週間に一度、客人を連れてくるようになったのだ。  
  
実のところ、彼はほとんど家にいない。日中（そして週に何回かは夜中）の大半を、彼の客人が暮らすどこかしらで過ごしているのだろうかとハリエットは勘繰らずにはいられなかった。その客人が常に同じ人物であることを、彼女は知っている。なぜならアンソニーに続いて階段を上がっていく足音は、常に同じだからだ。ゆったりとして、気遣いに溢れていて。  
あれが女性であるわけがない。あの足音は。  
  
今日も、いつもの足音たちが聞こえてきた。いつもと違うのは、それが今週に入って三度目で、一緒に来て一緒に出ていくことだった。彼女は一度も謎めいた客人を見たことはなかったが、変な時間に活発な議論を交わす彼らの声が、天井からかすかに流れ落ちてくることはある。また、ふたりで相当な量のワインを飲むことも知っている。アンソニーのリサイクル用のゴミ箱は、常にボトルでいっぱいだからだ。ボトルは必ず洗って丁寧にラベルが剥がしてあった。彼らが何を飲んでいるのかハリエットはとても知りたかったので、残念なことである。（アンソニーは彼女の息子同様、趣味が良かった。中には彼女と同じくらいの年代物ではないかと思われるボトルもあった。）  
  
ハリエットはテレビを消し、上の階のドアが開いて二組の足音がゆっくりと頭上を移動していくのを聞いていた。  
何が起こっているのか、概念としては分かっているつもりだった。もちろん、そういった人たちの話を聞いたことはある ― 新聞で、雑誌で、シットコムで、いたるところで。カトリック信者としては、それが正しいことかどうかは分からない。少なくとも自分の息子と口をきくのをやめた時は、分かっていると思っていた。  
  
今の彼女に分かるのは、あの感じのいい青年を早過ぎる死から守ってくれるのであれば、それが何であろうと間違っているわけがないということだった。

 

 

**ソーホー**

  
ギャビンが本屋の路地裏を利用するのは、そこが安全で利便性が良くて、店が開いていることがほとんど無いからだ。まあ。中に人が住んでいるのは間違いない。夜になるとたいてい、2階の居住部分か奥の部屋の窓から光が漏れてくる。  
  
店を経営しているのは、彼より年上の男。眼鏡を掛け、白髪交じりのフワフワしたブロンドの髪をしている。ギャビンが彼を見かけたのは一度か二度、彼が裏口から入ってくる時だけだ。持っている武器を絶対に見えないようにしながら「こんちは」や「どうも」をぼそぼそと言うと、紳士はいつも丁寧に微笑み、挨拶を返して中に入っていくのだった。  
  
彼以外の人間なら誰だって、こんな場所にいても、自分のことを警察に通報しただろう。世間はどうも余計なクソお世話というものを忘れちまったらしい。最高に気持ちがいいこと以外何も考えられないほどハイになった夜は、うっかり刃物を置き忘れてしまったりするのだが、彼が戻ると必ず消えていた。  
  
誰かが取っていったんだろうな、と彼は考える。あれを使うのはマジでクソバカ野郎だ、おれだって使わねえ。それでも、と彼は訝しむ。ひょっとしてあの本屋のオーナーが片づけてくれたのか。あのクソ野郎に祝福あれ、だ。  
  
ギャビンが初めて心底怯えたのは、クロウリーという男が裏口のドアを叩いた時だった。しこたま酔っぱらっていた彼の目には、暗い色のサングラスとコソコソした態度から、莫大な借金をした相手に雇われているような人物に見えた。  
  
だがそうではなく、男はほんの少しだけサングラスを下ろすと、目を瞬かせた（その両目がツタンカーメンの墓を初めて目にした時のハワード・カーターのようにギラリと光って見えたのは、二階の窓からの灯りか、あのヘロインのせいだ）。そして「あんたは？客か？店は閉まってるぜ」と、言った。  
ひどくゾッとした彼は、「おれは何者でもねえよ」と、身構えるように言った。「そういうそっちこそ何なんだ」  
「クロウリー。なあ、中に人はいるか？あんたなら知ってそうだ」  
「二階の電気はついてる」と、肩をすくめてギャビンは言った。「店が開いてないなんて、いつものことだ」  
クロウリーは半笑いを浮かべて、鼻白んだ。「おれが電話したって伝えとけ」  
  
いつもながら、ギャビンはその後の記憶が定かではない。翌朝全く同じ場所でひどい頭痛と共に目を覚ますと、古いタータンチェックの毛布が自分にかけられていることに気づいた。彼の汚れた肘元に置いてあった、半ば冷めた紅茶の入ったマグを危うくひっくり返しそうになった。  
  
それが数年以上前のことだ。今の彼は、クロウリーが大抵表のドアを使うことや、クロウリーと店のオーナーが何時間も飲みながら心底くだらねえクソみたいなことで言い争うことを知っている。というか、言い争っているように聞こえはする。ひょっとしたら健全な議論を交わしているだけなのかもしれない。ふたりが恋人なのか敵なのか、ギャビンには分からなかった。でもとにかくそこには紛れもない愛情があって、そのことが彼をほんわかとした気持ちにしてくれるのだ。  
  
守護天使二人組を持つジャンキーは、ソーホーで彼ひとり。願わくばずっといてほしいもんだ、と彼は思った。

 

 

**ホテル・リッツ**

  
ラプサンスーチョンとアールグレイがやってきた。少なくとも1987年以来毎週、時に週2か週3の頻度で、ラシードは彼らのテーブルを担当していた。彼らは大抵紅茶と食事を別々に頼み、アフタヌーンティーなどのセットメニューには絶対手をつけなかった。  
それでいい、とラシードは思う。ああいうのは詐欺みたいなもので、週に数回パーム・コートで食事をすれば飽きてくる ― そしてこの紳士たちは、頻繁に食事をしに来るのだから。まず珍しいのが、少なくともいつも注文する紅茶には、どちらもミルクを入れないことだった。たまにラプサンスーチョンがダージリンに、アールグレイがローズコングーになったときに、両者ともミルクを投入する。  
ラシードはその逆をイメージしていたが、そうは言ってもこの常連たちがこれほど興味深いのは、その反対要素のせいでもある。  
  
まず第一に、彼らの外見。やや年上に見える紳士は、ロンドンに数多ある大学のどれかに勤めた元講師か、大英博物館の主任学芸員だと想像するのがラシードは好きだった。そして若い方は、変装したセレブなのだと。若い方がアンソニー・Ｊ・クロウリーという名前なのは知っていた。彼らの道楽の支払いは、大抵彼のクレジットカード名義だったから。  
  
ワインを飲む時は、ラプサンスーチョンはその都度店にある何かしら年代物のフランスワインの赤になり、アールグレイはドイツワインの白になった。ボージョレとリースリングだ。  
  
ラシードがその気になれば、ラプサンスーチョンの名前を探り出すこともできただろう。それだけの回数、彼らにサーブしてきたのだから。だがクロウリーの名前を知っていても、ラシードはこの落ち着きのない若者をアールグレイと呼ぶのが好きだった。彼がサングラスを外したところを一度も目にしたことがなく、スタッフの間では何年も前から熱い興味の的となっていた。  
  
今日は日曜日で、どこか道徳的で静謐な雰囲気が漂っている。外から聞こえる鳥のさえずりが、彼の故郷を彷彿とさせた。ラシードは二つの小ぶりなガラス製の器に、それぞれ角砂糖をころんころんと入れた。ラプサンスーチョンには白砂糖を、アールグレイにはブラウンシュガーを。そして、2人に持っていく紅茶用トレーを準備した。

 

 

**ブルームズベリー**

  
商売敵が店に現れても、ルースは気にしない。むしろその逆で、彼女はその人物の来店を心待ちにしていた。というのも、ミスター・フェルが店を訪れるときは、何かしらの本を購入する目的があるからだ。彼女は何年も前から彼の店を訪れたいと思っていたが、どうにも勇気が出なかった。店の開店時間が不規則だと聞いていたし、日が暮れてから行きたいような場所ではなかったのだ。なので、ミスター・フェルの方から彼女の店にやってくるがままにしている。  
  
店は夫が他界した後に彼女が引き継いだ。子どもはいなかったが ― 欲しいと思わなかったので ― 長く、円満な結婚生活だった。  
店は夫の遺産だとルースは考えている。彼が行ってしまったどこぞの場所から送ってくる手紙や物語が、本棚いっぱいに詰まっているのだと。だが中には、彼女が手に取る前に売れて二度と読めないものもあった。まだ店の在庫の半分しか手をつけていないが、毎週新しい本がやってくる。まだなんとか把握しているものの、どれを読んでどれを読んでないか段々わからなくなってきた。彼女のお気に入りのジャンルは詩だ。詩集はあまり売れず、他の本よりもはるかに長い期間店に居続けることが多い。  
  
ミスター・フェルの興味の対象は古書 ― 古い聖書や宗教に関する論文 ― だったが、彼は時々友人を連れてやってきた。友人はミスター・フェルより年若いハンサムで、名前が「C」で始まり、詩に興味がある。少なくともルースはそう考えている。というのも、彼女とミスター・フェルが噂話や商売の裏話に花を咲かせている間（とはいえ前者の話題の方が多かった。ミスター・フェルは利益を出すような本屋の経営について、基本的なことすら分かってないようだった）、彼は詩の欄にある本を、次から次へと熱心にパラパラめくるからだ。  
  
時折Cは流し読みではなく1ページずつ目を通しているのか、長い時間かけて読んでいることもあった。それでも彼は読むのが早かった。もはやあの欄にある本は、ほぼ全て目を通したに違いない。前にマイケル・スミスの『時と場所と』のサイン入り初版本がついに売れたと知ったとき、彼は確かにガッカリした顔をしていたとルースは断言できる。ぼんやりとしたタイトルだが、手に入れる価値のある代物だった。  
その本を1か月ほど前に買っていったのがミスター・フェルであることを思い出したのは、それから30秒ほどたってからのこと。  
  
それよりもずっと早く気づいたのが、ミスター・フェルが実のところどれだけその若者を好いているかということだ。 ルースと自分が仲間外れにしてはいないかと心配するように、彼は横目でCを見る。Cはいつもそれに気を留めることなく本を読み続けるのだが、ミスター・フェルが視線を外した瞬間、今度は彼がミスター・フェルを横目で見ている。  
  
今日、ミスター・フェルはウィクリフ派聖書の新学術版を買うことに決めたらしい。本を包む前に、ルースは店の事務用品 ― マドウ書店謹呈 ― をひとつ手に取って、そこに短く書きつづった。彼に伝えなさいな、と。  
彼女は表紙の中にそれを滑り込ませ、「12ポンドになります」と言った。

 

 

**セント・ジェームズ・パーク**

  
もし秘密に市場価値があるのなら、ジェフリー・マクレガーはたいそう金持ちにちがいない。  
  
実際はそうではなかった。彼は主任庭師になって40年ほどになる。ただし仕事にそれなりに満足し、雇い主が自分を業界一の腕前だと認識してくれているのであれば、時間は重要ではなく、彼がくどくど考え込むことはあまりなかった。それに彼はペリカンも怖くない。  
  
大きな王立公園を管理していれば、沢山のものを目にする。というより、あらゆることを少しずつ目にする。中には見なければよかったと思うものもある。日中はいつもの光景だ ― 奇妙な場所にピアスをし、公共の場で使ってはならない物質を使用するやかましいティーンエイジャーたち、リッツの個室に落ち着いたのかと勘違いしているような、ピクニック用毛布の上でイチャつくカップルたち － そういったものだ。  
夜になるとぐっと興味深い人間たちが集まってきて、時には警察を呼ぶこともある。  
  
もちろん必ずしも悲惨なわけではない。むしろ、ジェフリーが長年この場所に居続ける理由はそこにあった。彼は公園とそこを訪れる人々が － 忌々しいペリカンさえも － 大好きなのだ。ひっきりなしに写真を撮っていくアジア人やイタリア人の観光客の群れも、橋の上でたばこを吸いながら口論する渋い中年のフランス人カップルも、美術館だらけの遠足の途中で外遊びのために連れてこられた学校の子供たちも、彼は大好きだった。  
  
彼がとりわけ好きなふたりがいる。そのふたりは彼がこの仕事に就いた当初から、公園を訪れていた。ジェフリーが従来の意味で時間というものを考えるとき、40年というのは長い時間だと認めることだろう。また、数え切れないほど見知らぬ人々が日々公園を訪れても、2度か3度訪れた人の顔は絶対に忘れないということも彼は認めるだろう。さらに自分の顔と同じく、時がたてばその人たちも年を取るものだということも。ただ近頃彼が鏡を見ることはほとんどない。水面に映る姿で十分だ。  
  
彼の頭にあるふたりは、従来の意味で捉えることはできない。年を取らないからだ。それどころか、服装すらあまり変わっていない。いうなら彼らの服装は、おそらくファッション業界でいうところの時代を超越した装いというやつだ。ダークカラーのズボン、白いシャツ、ジャケットといったものは、絶対に流行遅れにはならない。妻のメアリーなら終生何と言ったかは分からないが、ツイードやタータンチェックもそうだ。  
  
40年である。40年間、このふたりは少なくとも週に一度は（時にもっと）やってくるのに、どちらも歳を取る気配がない。年若い方は35歳くらいではないかとジェフリーは考えている。彼の同行者はそれより10歳ほど年上だろうか、だが少なくともゆうに一回りは違うはずだ。  
  
彼らは大抵どこかの橋の上で、バゲットやクッキーのかけらをなんとなしに水鳥に投げていることが多かった。時々日曜になると、ベンチに席を確保し、魔法瓶から紅茶を飲んだりフラスコ瓶からウィスキーを飲んだりして、何時間も居続けることもある。ティーンエイジャーが持ち込む何かと違い、ジェフリーにとってウィスキーは持ち込み禁止品ではないので、彼らの好きにさせている。  
  
40年間彼らに言葉をかけたことは一度もなく、彼らも彼に視線を投げたことは一度もない。そっとしておくのが一番な連中もいる、と彼は考えている。あのふたりは時間を超越していて、そういうのはおとぎ話にもあるだろう？だが彼は、ふたりを見守り続けよう。自分がいなくなるその日まで。  
  
その日が来ても彼らはきっとそこにいて、会話をしたり、アヒルに餌をやったりしていることだろう。そして彼がふたりを大好きになったのと同じくらい、ふたりも互いを大好きでいるにちがいない。

 

 

 


End file.
